Robbie Shapiro: The Ultimate Human Intersect
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: What happen when all of his friends abandon him and lost all respect from his peer? Well he going to do what any teenager would do. He change school and change his life around with the help of old & new friends. Robbie's life at Performing Arts begin now!
1. Goodbye Hollywood Arts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I also don't own any song you see.**

**Warning: Crossover with another TV Show will appear in this story so if you don't like it then refrain from reading it. Thank you and have a nice day!**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Friendship/Adventure/Action/Humor/Romance/Drama**

* * *

><p><strong>I Am The New Robbie Shapiro<br>**

**Prologue – Goodbye Hollywood Arts, Hello Performing Arts**

"_You're the worst Robbie" _

"_I can't believe you lied to us man"_

"_I really hate you more than anything"_

"_I thought we were your friends"_

Those were some of the words that keep on playing over and over in my head as I lay on my bed. I wanted to forget everything that happen earlier today but I couldn't since it was eating me up from the inside. The worse was the very last comment that I heard today from my ex-friends.

"_Our friendship is over Robbie"_

That comment broke my heart into a million pieces that couldn't been put back together. I don't think I could ever recover from that when I heard those five little words that had the biggest impact to me. This all happen because I wanted to be popular in school but it cost me my friends to achieve it. I recall the last moment that I had with my friends before they dump me as their friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK – EARLIER TODAY<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was in the computer room doing my homework since it was free period and I really wanted to get it done before I leave for school. Rex was next to me complaining to me about not going outside to check out hot girls as usual. I just ignored him since this homework was really important for my grade in science. As I was working on my paper I suddenly heard the door open so I turn around in my seat to see who it was and I saw it was all of my friends who was glaring at me.<p>

"Uh-Oh, You're In Trouble, Something's Come Along and It's Going Burst Your Bubble" Rex sing out aloud.

"_Rex, _not now" I angrily whisper to him since I seen the angry glare they had on us but Rex continues to sing.

"Yeah, Yeah! Uh-Oh, You're In Trouble, Gotta Get Home Quick March On The Double!" Rex sang.

"Okay mister you get a time-out." I angrily said to him and quickly put him into my bookbag.

"No time-out! Don't you put me in the bag" Rex angrily said to me but I ignored him then zip up my bag.

I face my angry friends wondering why they are mad at me since it was obviously when they was glaring at me even Cat.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I nervously said to them.

Tori were the first to speak and angrily said "Why did you lie to us?"

I was utterly confused by that statement and said "What did I lie about?" I asked her.

Andre was the next one to speak and said "About Robarazzi and that you're still doing it." The rest of the gang nods their head at what Andre said.

I was shock at what he said and reply back "I'm not doing Robarazzi anymore." I told them hoping they believe me but it was like they weren't trying to listen to me.

"Now you're lying to our faces." Beck angrily said to me which usually he the calm one.

"I'm telling you guys the truth." I plead to them.

"We saw your segment yesterday on The Slap." Cat said in an unusual angry voice.

"I quit my blog yesterday after you guys blackmailed me." I tried reasoning with them.

Jade step toward me in a menacing way and angrily said "Then why are our personal lives still on The Slap page where everyone can see it?" She gave her infamous glare at me which made me take a step back.

"I don't know. I swear I stop as of yesterday with interfering in your lives." I said in a pleading voice.

"Yeah right but it doesn't matter since we're still on The Slap page and we are now the laughing stock of the school thanks to you." Jade angrily finishes saying to me. I just look at all of them and wonder why they wouldn't believe me.

"You're the worst Robbie" Cat angrily said to me as she ran out the room.

"I can't believe you lied to us man" Andre sadly said to me as he went out the room next.

"I really hate you more than anything" Jade heatedly said to me as she shove me first then left the room.

"I thought we were your friends" Beck said in a disappointed voice then left the room leaving me with Tori alone in the room.

Tori and I just stare at each other for a few seconds but it felt like hours before she started to walk away but I grab her arm so she wouldn't leave.

"Please don't go. I swear I didn't do it. You have to believe me." I said in a crackly voice since I didn't know how much more I could take. I didn't want to lose Tori out of everybody since she was the only one who inspired me to do my best on my blog. She was also my secret crush that I had even since she talks me out of my old crush with both Trina and Cat.

She twist her arm out of my hand and she turn around to glare at me which made me finch back then she said "Our friendship is over Robbie" I felt like I got slab in the heart then she left the room which made me feel all alone.

I felt tears coming down from my face since I just lost something important to me. I slowly went to sit down in the chair. So many emotions were going through my head that I couldn't think straight so with that in mind I grab my bag and all of my stuff to go home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p>Now I'm staring at the ceiling in my bedroom going over my life ever since I started Hollywood Arts. The only reason why I got into that school was because of my skill in ventriloquism. I thought I was decent in singing and I knew I could work on my acting a bit but it was only my ventriloquist act which decided my fate. I couldn't believe that the recruiters didn't I was good enough to be an actor but Trina Vega got into the school. I swear that the recruiters on that day were on drugs if they decided that Trina was better than me. I was always the weird guy in school but I didn't care what other people said about me at first since I have my family and friends support. Over time I did gain some new friends but I was still the weird guy that people just tolerated and didn't accept me for who I am.<p>

After awhile I wanted to be recognized as more than just the puppet guy but to be a real singer or actor. I always try my hardest to be good enough in all of my classes so other people can see that I'm talented enough to be at that school. The more I think about H.A. the sadder I got since everybody will only see me as 'The puppet guy' or 'the weird guy'. The reason I first started Robarazzi because I wanted other kids to start notices me as more than just the puppet guy. It works as I was slowly becoming popular but it cost me my friends. At first I thought it would be okay since I foolish thought that I would make new friends but I realize that I really didn't want any new friend but my old friends especially Tori. Now that I lost my friends I also lost my recent popularity when _**somebody**_ _(most likely Jade) _decided to post up that video of me half naked in the hallway trying to get my clothes back from them _(I guess they had copies)_ on The Slap page. Now once again I was going to be the laughing stock at the school.

I started to get angry about the whole situation since I knew I didn't continue the Robarazzi page but someone else was doing it. My friends didn't even try to listen to me when I told them I didn't do it even Tori which hurts me the most that she didn't believe in me. I was mad at Rex since he was the one who told me to start the whole Robarazzi thing. I was angry at the students at my school who commented on the video calling me hurtful names. Most of all I was angry with myself for letting this get too far and now I can't recover my image _(if I had any) _or get my friends back.

I glance at my clock and it read 9:00 p.m. that mean my dad was coming home from work in thirty minutes from his office. My father, James Shapiro, is a lawyer with his own office and my mother, Laura Shapiro, is a doctor at the hospital which means I didn't really see them as much but I still love them as much as they love me. That's the real reason why I carry around Rex all of the time since it was nice to talk to somebody else even it's really myself. I know that Rex isn't real and he is just an outlet for my real inner thoughts but it was better than being lonely at home. Rex felt real to me since it was like the other Robbie in my head was trying to come out which I'm scare of what will happen one day.

Speaking of Rex who was sitting at my computer desk staring at me with his lifeless eyes I went toward him and pick him up then said "Rex what do you think I should now?" I curiously asked him.

"Well if you want my personal opinion then I say let's drop out of Hollywood Arts." Rex said seriously to me without the usual sarcasm in his voice.

I look at him with shock since I didn't think he would say that and I voice my question "Why should we drop out?" I asked with only curiosity in my voice.

"Let's face the fact man you lost all of your popularity and now you're the biggest laughing stock at school more than usual. Your teachers secretly don't think that you will get any better at school. You never get respect from your fellow peers. You now have lost of all of your friends. What would be the point of staying where you aren't wanted anymore?" Rex solemnly said to me.

As Rex listed off the reason why we should leave the more I agree with him. He was right about everything he is saying to me since it's true that I'm the biggest laughing stock if the comment was any proof of it. I do see the looks that my teachers secretly give me behind my back when they think I wasn't looking even Mr. Sikowitz. My fellow students never give me any respect since I still get bully most of the time. My friends abandon me when I try telling them the truth. Rex was right about everything what was the point at continuing going to a school that doesn't want me or accept me. Right now I can't even answer that question but I knew what I had to do.

"Your right" I sadly said to him.

"Of Course I am since I'm awesome." Rex smugly said to me.

I shook my head at that comment and sadly said "I guess it's time to move on with my life and start anew."

"You mean 'our' life right Rob?" Rex reminds me.

"Yes I mean our life." I quickly said to him but I was uncertain about bring Rex with me. I wanted people to see me not us together.

"Alright playa what's the plan?" Rex asked me.

"I'm going to go talk to my parent into transferring me into Performing Arts but first I got to look up any information on housing since I know my parent won't leave this house." I explain to him.

I cut on my computer and went on the internet to look up the basic information I need to know about the school like the location of the place. I found out that it's in not that far from where my cousins live at and I started to think maybe I can live with them. My cousins Ellie Bartowski and Chuck Bartowski live in Echo Park which is near my hopefully new school and if I can convince my parent into letting me go to Performing Arts I can get a job at the Buy More like Chuck. My cousins are related to me on my mother side that her older brother name is Stephen Bartowski which is my uncle who I never seen before but that beside the point.

"Here is some new information that I didn't even know." I said to Rex who was nod his head in responds.

"It said that the school offer living arrangement either on campus or off campus near the school. One of the housing off campus is actually at Echo Park where Chuck and Ellie conveniently live." I excitedly told Rex.

"Why do they offer living arrangement on campus or off campus? It's just a high school." Rex asked me.

"Well that's because it's not just a high school but also a college too. They keep the buildings separated from each other so it won't clash or confused the students. I will be around high school and college students all the time." I happily explain to Rex.

"It said that you have to send an audition tape even if you're transferring from another school." Rex quickly said to me which almost ruin my happy mood.

"Really?" I was surprise by that but then again I guess they want to see if anyone had any talent before they enter the school.

"So what are you going to do playa?" Rex asked me.

"Well this time I'm going to get in without using you this time so I'm going to sing." I proudly stated.

"You sing." Rex laughs at me.

I angrily said "Hey I can sing."

"Yea right and I'm the queen of England." Rex sarcastically said to me.

"Alright I'm just going to have to prove it to you." I angrily retorted to him. I went to set up the camcorder so it can record me singing.

After I set up everything I went in front of the camcorder and said "Hi, my name is Robert Shapiro and I'm going to sing a song I been working on call _**'Bet On It'**_ so I hope you enjoy my performance." I finish nervously to the camcorder and went to my computer to cut on my music with my chorus part already recorded so it will play in the background. I went to the middle of the room then I started to sing.

**(Bet On It by Zac Efron)**

_Everybody's always talking at me  
>Everybody's trying to get in my head<br>I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
>I need to count on myself instead<em>

_Chorus: Did you ever?  
>Robbie: Loose yourself to get what you want<br>Chorus: Did you ever?  
>Robbie: Get on a ride and wanna get off<br>Chorus: Did you ever?  
>Robbie: Push away the ones you should've held close<br>Did you ever let go?  
>Did you ever not know?<em>

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_  
><em>I'll give it all I got, that is my plan<em>  
><em>Will I find what I lost?<em>  
><em>You know you can<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>  
><em>(Bet on me)<em>  
><em>I wanna make it right, that is the way<em>  
><em>To turn my life around, today is the day<em>  
><em>Am I the type of guy who means what I say?<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_  
><em>Should I question every move I make?<em>  
><em>With all I've lost my heart is breaking<em>  
><em>I don't wanna make the same mistake<em>

_Chorus: Did you ever?_  
><em>Robbie: Doubt your dream will ever come true<em>  
><em>Chorus: Did you ever?<em>  
><em>Robbie: Blame the world and never blame you<em>  
><em>Chorus: I will never<em>  
><em>Robbie: Try to live a lie again<em>  
><em>I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way<em>

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_  
><em>(Who I am)<em>  
><em>I'll give it all I got, that is my plan<em>  
><em>(That's my plan)<em>  
><em>Will I find what I lost?<em>  
><em>You know you can<em>  
><em>(You know you can)<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>  
><em>Bet on me<em>

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
><em>To turn my life around, today is the day<em>  
><em>Am I the type of guy who means what I say<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>

_Oh, Hold up_  
><em>Give me room to think<em>  
><em>Bring it on down<em>  
><em>Gotta work on my swing<em>  
><em>Gotta do my own thing<em>  
><em>Hold up<em>

_It's no good at all_  
><em>To see yourself and not recognize your face<em>  
><em>Out on my own, it's such a scary place<em>

_The answers are all inside of me_  
><em>All I gotta do is believe<em>

_I'm not gonna stop_  
><em>Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot<em>  
><em>That's who I am, that is my plan<em>  
><em>Will I end up on top?<em>  
><em>You can bet on it, bet on it<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>  
><em>You can bet on it, bet on it<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
><em>To turn my life around, today is the day<em>  
><em>Am I the type of guy who means what I say<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>  
><em>Bet on it, bet on it<em>

_You can bet on me_

I finish singing the song that reflect what I'm feeling right now so I face the camera and said "I hope I get into Performing Arts with my singing voice but I got other talents if you want to see it." I nervously said to the camcorder. I started to show my other skill like acting, playing my guitar, and making beats on my laptop but the one skill I didn't show was my ventriloquist with Rex. I was going to get into this school without Rex which will finally prove to everybody that I got what it take to make it. After I finish showing my different skills I cut off the camcorder and mark it as my audition tape.

"Now all I have to do is talk to my parents into transferring me into Performing Arts then I'm good to go." I nervously said to myself.

I glance at the clock to see it 9:30 p.m. and that when I heard the front door being open meaning my father is home.

"I guess it now or never" I said as I got up to go talk to my parent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Day Later – Monday Morning<strong>_

* * *

><p>As I was in my bed sleeping I heard a knock on my door and I groan and said "Huh?"<p>

My mother said "Robbie honey it time to get up and get ready for breakfast. You got thirty minutes so hurry up." She said to me.

"Okay I'm getting up now." I moaned back to her.

"Good" After she said that she left to go back downstairs.

I slowly got out of bed to get ready for the day. I went to the bathroom to take a shower since today was important day for me. After I had taken my shower I wipe the mirror to see my reflection. I saw my new self in the mirror looking back at me. Ever since I got my parents to agree to transfer me into Performing Arts I wanted a new imagine so I completely dye my hair black. My afro was gone and it was replaced with straighter hair that is kind of spiky at the end of my hair which I like it. I finally got contact for my eyes and got rid of my old glasses for good but I did buy a new one just in case.

After I finish washing my face and body I went back into my room to put on my new clothes which I got on Saturday the same time I dye my hair. I decided if I'm going to have chance of creating a new identity than I need a set of new clothes to go with it. I went to a couple of clothing store on Sunday to get some denim jackets, t-shirts, jeans, hoodies, fingerless gloves, belts, and shoes which suit me just fine. I spend quite a bit of money but the most I spent was on the seven already outfitted clothes set that I got from a Japanese anime store in the mall that had which I really wanted. It was the Ulquiorra Cifer's outfit that came with his white jacket that has long coattails and a high collar, a black sash, a white hakama, and a fake katana. Nobody knew my secret love for anime show like Bleach or Naruto since I watch those privately even away from Rex so he wouldn't tell anybody else. It cost me the rest of my bar mitzvah money but it was well worth it.

I end up putting on my white denim jacket over a plain black t-shirt with my black jeans and wore my emerald green belt and a pair of white converse with black laces. After I was happy with my choices of clothes I went downstairs to get something to eat.

As I went downstairs I suddenly remember why I'm so happy today. It was the days I get my respond letter back from Performing Arts saying if I can go or not. I was nervous but I kept my head held high since I need to start working on my confident. I had a long talk with my parents about school, housing, job, and education which I made my point in each one of those subject but they finally agree since they want me to be happy. My mom called my cousin Ellie Saturday morning asking her or Chuck if they could show me around the neighborhood once I moved down there who said that she would do it. I sent off my tape Saturday morning then I went to get my contact for my eyes which I also went to a beauty salon to dye my hair. I also had to go to school to clean out my locker just in case and return all of my books. I knew if I didn't get into Performing Arts then I would just go to a regular high school. Luckily for me Mr. Sikowitz and Mr. Lane wasn't at school that day. I really didn't want them to see me so they could tell my ex-friends about me leaving school. I knew eventually they would know but I don't really think they will care about me leaving.

"_They will probably throw a party just because I left the school."_ I thought bitterly.

I finally came into the kitchen and I see my mother finishing cooking pancake as I went to sit in the dining room. I don't see my dad so that mean he went to work already and the only reason why my mother is here today because we're going Echo Park. We're meeting up with Ellie since this is her off day and it will give us the time to check out the area. I also have to go to Buy More since Chuck was nice enough to get me an interview with the guy named Big Mike for Nerd Herd like him.

My mother came over with my plate and kisses my head and happily said "Good morning dear" She put my plate down and went back to the kitchen. I saw I had pancakes, bacon, sausages link, hash brown, a biscuit, and a side of strawberry on my plate which smell really good.

I smile at my mom and happily said "Good morning mom." I drove right in my food since it all look good.

My mother came back and sat down with her food then quietly ate her food. After I finish my food I asked "What times are we supposed to meet up with Ellie?"

My mom looks at me and said "9:30 a.m." I glance at the clock on the wall and it read 7:00 a.m. then I nod my head. "Well I'm ready to go." I went to wash my plate in the sink. My mom was finishes her food and went to wash her plate. We both went to grab our thing then we left the house and went into her car. We drove off to meet up with my cousin and to see the site.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that Afternoon<strong>_

* * *

><p>After we came back from our day of fun with Ellie and Chuck I quickly went to check the mail to see if they send the respond letter to me. I saw that they did and I was pretty nervous as I stare at it and my mother gently shaken me and said "Open the letter and read what they say." She gently told me. I nod my head and started to read the letter out loud.<p>

"_Dear Mr. Shapiro, We're happy to inform you that we at Performing Arts accept you into school and we hope to see you in four days to get to know you better."_

_Sincerely,_

_ Principle Heather Johnson_

The rest of the letter pretty much said what I'm to expect but what's important is I got into the school and I'm going to start school next week. I look at my mother who looks very happy and she gave me a hug which I hugged her back.

"I did it mom. I got in. I got in." I happily said while jumping around. My mom laughs at how happy I am.

"Yes you did and I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to tell your father." She happily said to me.

"I got to tell my…" I suddenly stop what I'm about to say then quickly said "Rex…yea I got to tell him everything." I left quickly to go upstairs although I feel my mom eyes following me but I ignored it. I ran into my room then quickly shut the door and sat on my bed with Rex next to me. I couldn't believe that I forgot that I didn't have any friends at Hollywood Arts anymore and my parent didn't know about me not having friends anymore. I heart grew heavy when I start to think about them but also my mood started to darken too. I started to see two figures on each of my shoulder one was an angel version of me and the other was a devil version of me. They were both whispering in my ear telling me thing.

"_They abandon you Robbie. Screw them. If they don't want to be your friend then just forget about them." _The Devil Robbie told me who sounded like Rex.

"_Try to make up with them Robbie. It was you who started Robarazzi in the first place. You should try to make amend." _The Angel Robbie told me.

"_Don't listen to the Goodie-Goodie Robbie. They were the one who ruin your popularity by showing those video of you. You don't own them nothing. Beside I bet there are going to have a party when they find out that you left school." _Devil Robbie said to me which I kind of agree with him.

"_Don't listen to the foul demon Robbie. Your friends weren't thinking straight when they confronted you. They were hurt when they thought that you betray them again. All you have to do is explain to them the truth. Beside I bet that they will be sad if you leave school." _Angel Robbie said to me whom have some good point.

"_Okay I got a couple of questions for you Robbie. Why haven't any of your friends ever come to your house before? Do any of your so called 'friends' remember when your birthday is? Have you ever been invited to your friend's house just because they wanted to hang out with you? Did your friends ever help you out with the bullies at school? Have your friends ever use you to gain information? Have they ever made fun of you? If you can any those questions truthfully then I will stop talking to you." _Devil Robbie said to me.

I started to answers all of those questions in my head. _"Well let's see first off none of my friends ever come over to my house. I don't think any of them remember my birthday since I never got gift or even a birthday card from last year. Tori don't count since my birthday is on October and she started this year. I have never been invited to any of my friend's house before unless if it's for a school project even then we go to the library. My friends never help me with the bullies and I told them about it. Tori sadly did try to use me to get help with the Bird Scene. Jade make fun of me all the time but even if Beck scold her it seem that he doesn't mean it most of the time. I guess my friends never really did care about me as it seems to be." _I look at the Devil Robbie and nod my head which he seems to already know the answer so he disappears from my shoulder. The Angel Robbie sadly disappears from my shoulder after the Devil Robbie left.

As I lay on my bed I couldn't help but to wonder if my ex-friends know about my leaving the school. I wonder what would be their reaction to the news. I wonder if they will even care about it at all. I one thing I did knew was I wasn't going to return to that school for a long time or talk to my old friends. Suddenly I hear my cell phone ring and I pull it out from my pocket then look at the number. When I saw the number my eyes widen and I answer it quickly and I hear a happy voice said to me.

"So I heard that you're going to Performing Arts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know what you're going to say "I can't believe you posted up another story instead of updating your other stories" but I couldn't help it. I had this story in my head and on my laptop for four week so I couldn't just get rid of it until I posted it. If you figure it out by now it's a crossover with the TV Show <strong>_**Chuck **_**since I love that show and I thought it would be an interesting crossover. The timeline for Chuck is going to be pre-season one so Sarah and Casey won't show up until next year which will be in a couple of chapter. Robbie won't be affecting Chuck's spy life in the future for now anyway but Chuck's Buy More & Family life will be a little different** **since Robbie will be working with him at Nerd Herd. The next chapter is the reaction from his friends and it will be in Tori's POV since I'm making this a Rori story but it will have a little Rade friendship in it. You'll also find out the culprit who been continuing Robarazzi and made it seem like it was Robbie's fault. **


	2. Friend's Reaction and The Culprit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I also don't own any song you see.**

**Warning: Crossover with another TV Show will appear in this story so if you don't like it then refrain from reading it. Thank you and have a nice day!**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance/Drama/Family **

* * *

><p><strong>I Am The New Robbie Shapiro<strong>

**Chapter One – Friend's Reaction and The Culprit **

_**Monday Morning – Tori's POV**_

As I was sitting in the front seat of Trina's car since she was driving us to school today I couldn't help but to think about Robbie. I thought back to that Friday afternoon when my friends and I confronted him about Robarazzi. I was so mad at him for continuing with that horrible blog even though he promises to stop. That got me really thinking about the event after we blackmail him to stop since he quickly told his Robarazzi's staff that he quit the blog in front of the camera. I couldn't believe I forgot that detail but I guess I let my rage get the better of me. After we gave him the tape of him half-naked in the hallway we left to go to class except Robbie and when I saw that I went back to talk to him. I remember the conversation we had together when I try to cheer him up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>After Jade, Beck, Andre, and I finish blackmailing Robbie into stop doing Robarazzi we gave him the video flash drive and his clothes we started to leave to go to class. I saw Robbie sadly going back to the shower so I decided to follow him and talk to him. I had to wait about ten minutes before he finally came out of the boy's locker room. When he seen me he lower his head and started to walk away from me but I was too fast for him so I quickly grab him to make him follow me to the Janitor's Closet.

When we got into the closet I turn around to lock the door so he wouldn't escape from me. I turn to face him to see that he was very nervous and a little bit scare and we just stare at each other trying to figure out what to say to each other. I finally broke the awkward silence by asking "Why did you do it Robbie?"

He looks ashamed when I ask that question but he should be for embarrassing us. Robbie open and closed his mouth a couple of time before he answer "I really wanted to popular I guess and not the weird guy anymore." He looks down at his feet when he finishes talking.

"You did all of this just to be popular?" I inquired, as I got closer to him.

"I'M TIRED OF BEING A NOBODY!" He yell toward me which I finch back since I never seen Robbie yell before but when he saw me finch he quickly relax and calmly finishes saying "I'm sorry about that but I'm tired of being invisible to other people or they only see me as the puppet guy or that weird guy." He sadly said to me which made my heart try to reach out for him.

I tentatively reached out my hand and touched his cheek then softly said "Robbie you're not a nobody to us or just the puppet guy. You're Robbie Shapiro the fun, loveable, talented, and nerdy guy we care about. We're are your friends and we are here for you. I am here for you. If you need a friend to listen to you or hang out you know you can always talk to me. You know that right?" I quietly asked him. Robbie was starting to grow a small smile on his face when he was listening to me.

"I know" He quietly replies back to me then he said "Thanks Tori you always know what to say to make me feel better. I'm sorry about the whole Robarazzi thing but I just want to let you know that I would never try to intently hurt you in anyway shape or form." He seriously said to me as he looks into my eyes.

I felt heat rushing to my face as he looks into my eyes with his dark brown eyes and I quickly replies back "I know that Robbie" I had to turn my face quickly so he wouldn't see my red face that I knew it was there.

"Something wrong Tori?" Robbie asked in a concern voice.

Once I control the blush on my face I face him again and said in convincing voice "I'm okay" We stood there for a few minutes before Robbie spoken up and nervously said "Tori, I just wanted to say that I had with you for the past two month ever since you talk me out of my crush with both Trina and Cat." He blushes when he finishes saying that to me.

"It's no problem." I off-handling said to him. He suddenly grab my hand into his hand then stare into my face and seriously said "Your wrong about that if you didn't talk me out of that I would had became a starker or something and I didn't want that to happen to me. Beside you told me not to go after a girl that doesn't accept me as myself. You have been a real good friend to me for the past two month and I won't forget it." He happily finishes saying to me with his cheek burning red just as my face is also which I look down at my hand. He saw me look at our hand and quickly let go of it. I touch my hand and had a small hidden smile on my face since Robbie was looking down at his shoes looking embarrass.

"You're welcome" I quietly said to him which he nodded his head. After a few minutes of awkward silence between us Robbie broke it by saying.

"I need to go get Rex from my locker." Robbie quickly said to me.

"I need to get to class." I quickly said to him.

When I unlock the closet door I quickly turn around and kiss Robbie on the cheek then left the closet quickly before he said something to me. As I walk down the hallway I heard Robbie shouted "YES" which made me smile and blushes as I continue walking to class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>I couldn't believe I kiss Robbie on the cheek but I couldn't help it. We had been spending a lot of time together for the past two month and growing closer to each other. We usually send text messages to each other at night before we go to sleep. Robbie have been seating next to me at breakfast and lunch time instead next to Cat which I didn't mind. We also have been walking to class together since we're the only one from the gang that has almost all of our class together. I have been slowly getting to know Robbie a little better even though Rex has been a pain when he likes to interrupt us. I like the feeling I get when I'm around him since he like a personal warm sun that make you feel safe.

"_Am I growing a crush on Robbie?" _I thought but I quickly shaken that idea out of my head.

After that moment replay in my head I knew something didn't add up and I got a feeling that Robbie was telling the truth. I remember the last thing he said to me before I left the room. I remember the look in his eyes and I should have known that he didn't do it. I have got to talk with the other about my suspicion and hopefully I'm right about this. If Robbie didn't do it then who did it? Who frame him? Why did he or she do it? I don't know what going on but I'm going to find out.

"_I hope Robbie will forgive me for what I said to him." _I quietly thought to myself. I knew it would be a long shot but I would do anything for him to forgive me.

We finally made it to school as Trina park in the parking space near the Grub Truck. I hear Trina talking but I'm not really paying attention to her as I was looking for my friends or Robbie.

"Tori are you listening to me?" Trina angrily asked me.

I look at her and gave her a small smile "Yes I was dear sister."

Trina arch an eyebrow then she said "Oh really? What did I said about Lisa?" She challenged me.

I nervously said "That she was a sob." I shrugged my shoulder at her.

"Ha! I wasn't talking about Lisa. I was talking about Rachel. I knew you weren't paying attention." She smugly said to me while she crosses her arms angrily over her chest.

"Look I'm sorry Trina but I'm trying to find my friends. I really need to talk to them about something important." I tiredly said to her.

Trina look offended and retorted "What can be more important than your own sister?" I rolled my eyes at my sister being over-dramatic then said "I got to talk to them about Robbie."

"What! You want to blow me off and talk to your friends about the puppet guy." She angrily asked. I didn't even bothered answering her as I had spotted my friends eating breakfast so I quickly went toward them.

"Tori come back now!" Trina shouted at me as she chased me.

I quickly sat down at the usual table next to Cat. Trina sat down next to me while glaring at me. The gang greeted Trina and I with a simple 'hey' while Jade just 'hmph' at us.

"I need to talk to you guys. It's very important." I said to them seriously in which all of them focus on me even Jade which she usually doesn't in most cases.

"It's about Robbie" I said to them slowly and I just waited for their reaction when I said his name. I saw the looks on their faces which I'm surprise none of them moan or groan. I saw that Cat, Beck, and Andre had sad looks on their face. Trina looks annoyed which it was no surprise but Jade's face betrays no emotion at all. I continue saying "I don't think he continue Robarazzi again." Now I had some reactions that I was waiting for since everybody started talking at once.

"What do you mean?" Andre confusedly asked.

"Of Course he did it" Jade protested.

"We saw him on the school website." Beck calmly said.

"Yeah" Cat said agreeing with Beck's statement.

"Who care about the nerd?" Trina asks who was annoyed by all of this talk about Robbie.

I sighed at all of them then loudly said "Listen to me" they all stopped talking at once then I continue "I know it seem farfetched but I believe it wasn't Robbie who we saw on The Slap page Friday. I think Robbie was frame and somebody else is pulling the string." I told them of my suspicions.

"Why do you believe that Robbie is being frame?" Andre questioned me. Everybody was waiting for my answer so I decided to tell them my secret.

"Well the reason why I believe Robbie is innocent is because I have been getting to know him for the past two month." The gang gasps at what I said but I continue as if they didn't interrupt me "It was after I talk him out of his crush on Trina and Cat that we have been secretly hanging out with each other. Ever since we hung out I could tell when he is telling the truth because we all know he is terrible at lying." The gang nods their head at that statement. "The only reason why I didn't believe him before is because I let my rage get the better of me but now that I went over the event in my head I could tell he was telling the truth." I finishes said to them. They were still in shock about the revelation about Robbie and me.

Beck was the first to speak up and carefully said "If what you're saying is true then who is doing this to Robbie and why?" He asked me.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out who did it." I said with determination in my voice.

"I'm in" Beck simple stated while looking around at the other.

"I want to help too." Cat happily said to me.

"I'll help out too." Andre said determine to find out who did this to Robbie.

Everybody look at Jade who still had a blank look on her face then she roll her eyes at us and said "Fine I'm in." We all simple smile at that then I happily said "We got to figure out who got access to the Robarazzi's page beside Robbie."

Andre then said "I bet you it's one of those freshman's staff who has access beside maybe one of them wanted revenge against Robbie for canceling the blog." The gang nods their head at that conclusion since it was the best one so far. Trina was looking more annoyed by this but she wasn't going to saying anything for now.

We heard the Robarazzi's opening on Cat's laptop and we quickly started to watch it.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Welcome to Robarazzi<strong>__** starring Robbie Shapiro." 'Robbie' greeted the viewer.**_

"_**Robarazzi is the places were you can get your tasty gossip about the students of Hollywood Arts!" Robbie's voice said to the viewers.**_

"_**Robarazzi starring Robbie Shapiro" 'Robbie' finishes saying to the viewers.**_

"_**Coming up on Robarazzi Does Adam Campbell wipe his snot under his desk? Do Gina Wilder use illegal product for make-up? Does Trina Vega stuff her bra? These questions and more will be answer coming up soon." 'Robbie' excitedly said to the viewer.**_

"_**All of this and tons more on Robarazzi" 'Robbie' finishes saying to the viewers.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"WHAT?" Trina shouted at the computer while she stood up glaring at it. We all recoil back from her voice as many other students that were near her.

"I don't stuff my bra! Okay Robbie is a dead man walking." Trina angrily said to us. She was about to march to find Robbie but I grab her before she could do that and quickly said "Trina that wasn't Robbie." She and the gang were shocked when I said that since they thought that was Robbie on the computer.

"How can you tell?" Cat voice that question at me.

I quickly pull out my phone and look up a picture of Robbie then I show them the picture and said "Look at this picture and compare it to the Robbie on this Robarazzi then tell me what's different about those two." I told them. They look at my picture and the Robbie on the computer a couple of time then all of their eyes widen when they notice the two Robbie were different in small ways.

"The Robbie on the computer has a smaller nose." Andre stated

"He also has light brown eyes instead of dark brown eyes like Robbie." Jade said to us.

"This Robbie is wearing round glasses instead of rectangle glasses like he usually wears." Beck knowingly said to everybody.

"His lips seem thinner unlike Robbie who is full. So that mean…" Cat said but I finish her thought.

"This Robbie is the fake and wearing a disguise." I said matter-of-factly to everybody.

"So let's confront this fake and stop him once and for all." Andre seriously said to us as he got on his feet. The rest of us were up and ready to confront the fake Robbie. We toward the same room that Robarazzi was film at since they guess that would be most likely it's being recorded.

* * *

><p>We made it to the room and busts open the door to see the same Robarazzi's staff, a different cameraman instead of Sinjin, and the fake Robbie in front of the whiteboard. The whole room turn toward us and the fake Robbie had a shock look on his face then try to leave through the window. Beck and Andre quickly grab the fake Robbie by the arm to hold him in place.<p>

"All right everybody out." I angrily said to the staff in which nobody move then Jade shouted angrily "NOW!" The staff and cameraman scatter out of the room and the last one quickly shut the door behind them.

"Now it's about time we see who this fake is." I menacing said as I walk up the shrugging person. I took off the fake afro then clear off some make-up he had on his face.

My eyes widen as everybody else when we saw who it was and I was the first to speak and asked in a surprise voice "Sinjin?"

Sinjin darkly chuckled "At your service." He sarcastically replies back to me. The culprit was Sinjin Van Cleef who would have guessed it.

"Why did you do it Sinjin? I thought Robbie was your friend." I angrily asked him.

We was surprised by the dark look in his eyes and he angrily reply back "He were my friend but that was before he betray me." We were shocked by that statement and we wonder how Robbie betrayed him.

"How did he betray you?" Beck calmly asked while keeping up his grip on him.

"He betrays me by stopping Robarazzi then he ends our friendship after that since he blames me for almost losing you guys as friends because I talk him into continuing it." He admitted to us.

"That's all?" Andre confusedly asked him.

"They more to the story but if you want to hear it then you would have to let me go since my arms starting to hurt." He demanded us and I nod my head at the guys to let him go which they did. Sinjin went to sit down since he knew he wasn't going to escape from here.

Once he got comfortable in his chair he started to speak in a sad voice "Robbie and I use to be real good friend you could even call us best friend about five years ago." This news shocked us since we didn't know that Robbie and Sinjin were friends for a long time. He continue saying "It was the four of us back in our group it had Robbie, Sara, Sakura, and me. Robbie and I meet in middle school and we instantly became friend it was also the day after that we met Sara and Sakura who we became friends with. That was the day we became 'The Fantastic Four' as we were known by the whole school back in the days." He smiles at the memories of the past.

"What's the point to this story?" Trina asked him since she was bored with this story.

"If you let me finish you I will gladly tell you. Now will you shut up?" He sarcastically said to her who looks offended and huffed.

"Anyway I'll skip up to three years since that is when everything changes for us. That was the day we had to decide what high school we would go into together. Robbie and I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts but they wanted to go to Performing Arts. We argued and fought for days but in the end we decided to goes are separate ways in which they move to Echo Park four months early before school start." He finishes sadly.

"When did it go bad?" Cat sadly asked him. He looks up then started to hollowing laugh at that question then angrily said "It went bad the day we befriend her." He pointed his finger toward Jade who giving him a death glare. We widen our eyes at that statement then we quickly look at Jade who was still glaring at Sinjin.

"You were friends with Robbie and Sinjin?" I questioned her. Jade was about to speak but Sinjin quickly cut her off.

"Yes she was at the time. It was before we started Hollywood Arts together." He solemnly said to us.

"Is this true?" Beck asked her.

"Yes" She simply stated the fact to us while she was looking down at her shoes.

"How come you never mention this us? Why hasn't Robbie for the matter of fact?" Andre confusedly asked her.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" He angrily asked Jade in which she looks up to glares at him but she wasn't saying anything so Sinjin decided to fill in the blank for us.

"At the time when our friends move away Robbie was depression even though we talks to them on the phone it just wasn't the same. I was sad too but I decided to suck it up and try to cheer him up the best I could for awhile. It worked since he wasn't completely sad for a month but that when we met Jade at the arcade one day. She believed it or not was actually nice to us when we first met her and we click since that moment. Robbie was happier than I had ever seen him before which made me glad that we met Jade at first. After we told Jade that we were going to the same school as she was we got excited then we started to hang out for the past three month." He told us which we were so wrapped up in this story that I almost didn't even noticed Jade looking very nervous in her seat.

He smirks at Jade's nervousness and continue "It was a week before we would enter school together and that when Jade asked what was Robbie's talents. That was the beginning of the end as Robbie shows her his acting skill and singing skill which was decent but that when he pull out Rex. Robbie shows her Rex and his skill in ventriloquism she thought that he was talented but when he said that he was going to bring Rex with him to school she thought that was a bad idea."

He got interrupt by Jade quickly saying to us "I calmly told him the reasons why he shouldn't bring Rex to school with him." She reasonably said to us.

Sinjin have a disbelieving look on his face and heatedly replies back "If you mean by calling him a loser puppet boy than yea you calmly told him all right." He finishes off sarcastically while rolling his eyes at her. I kind of figure she would say that to Robbie but everybody else looks shocked by it. Jade was about to throttle him right then and there but Beck stop her by grabbing her waist. Sinjin jump back a little bit when he saw the murderous look on her face but otherwise stay in his seat.

"She told us that she didn't want us to look like fool and thought that Rex would be bad for us. Robbie didn't listen to her and call her a traitor while I try to keep the peace between them. As soon as she calls him 'a loser puppet boy' he was heartbroken by her words since he thought that she would accept him for who he is like our old friends did." He calmly explains in a sad voice the situation between the three of them to us. Jade for once look very guilty about everything she is hearing. "That was the last time we talk to Jade as friends and we hadn't even made it to school yet at the time." He finishes saying to us. I didn't know that those three had a history with each other and by the looks of the other (_except Jade_) they didn't either.

"So once again I had to cheer him up all over again thanks to the wicked witch of the west side over there." He angrily looks at her while she continued to glare at him with Beck still holding her down.

"It only gotten worse once we got into school since Robbie and Jade's locker was right next to each other. The fight they had was still fresh in Robbie's mind and it was hard for him to be around her. She didn't make it easier for him since she tormented him all the time or call him hurtful name. Of course I was mad about that but I had to help my friend first before I dealt with Jade." He said as he sat up straight in his chair while he continued to glare at Jade.

"What happen next?" Trina surprisingly asked the question since she looks so into the story. I arch an eyebrow at her and I quickly imagine Trina holding a bowl of popcorn while listening to this story. I turn back my focus on Sinjin who continues the story.

"Well I introduce him to three guys in the special effects' club and we all started to hang out. It was a great month for us until Robbie became friends with Cat and Andre then he slowly started to hang out less with us as the month went by. The other guys weren't really upset since they didn't know Robbie all too well but I was upset especially when Jade and Beck join your group even though she hurt him." He angrily finishes saying to us.

He calm down before speaking again and calmly said "I'll admit that I was jealous of you guys since I felt like you stole my best friend away from me." He sadly said to us. I kind of felt bad for him since he felt like he lost his friend. "For the past two years in Hollywood Arts we haven't had a real conversation or hang out as friend." He almost got teary eyes on us but he suck it up then look down for a little bit I guess to have a moment to his self.

* * *

><p>After a silence moment he looks up at us then seriously said "The moment we started to hang out again is when he did Robarazzi with my segment on it." Andre interrupts him and quickly asked him "Do you really collect famous people's teeth?" Andre had a disgust look on his face as did we all when he asks that question in which he replies "It was an old hobby." We all said "EWW" "Hey don't judge me." He said defensibly to us.<p>

"Anyway after that segment I was hurt by that like you guys were when your segment came on but Robbie quickly found me after his show to apologize to me. Not only did he apologize about that but he was also sorry for not hanging out with me as much in school." He said to us as he lean back in his seat.

"What he apologize to you?" Jade angrily asked him. He had a smug look on his face and said "Yes he did." He said in a cocky voice.

"Why didn't he apologize to us?" Beck asks him. The rest of us wonder about that as well.

"He tried too but you all ignored him after he continues Robarazzi." He said to us. I quickly realized that he was right about that since Robbie tries to talk to us but we always leave him behind.

"He gave up after all the rejected from you guys but anyway I forgave him since that what friends do. That when he got the idea of me being the cameraman for his blog and he said that we can use this time to hang out like old time sake. I quickly agree to that and he also said that he could target all the people that made fun of us or gave us a hard time at school while at the same time we got popular at school. It was a genius plan for us." He grins at everything he is saying to us but we all frown at that idea. I couldn't believe that Robbie is the one who came up with that plan.

"The first week was successful since not only did we get our revenge against enemy but we were getting popular at school. We kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes but then everything went bad for me when he started to miss you guys even Jade." He frowns when he thought about it. I inwardly smile at that but kept my face neutral.

"It made me sick. He said that we should stop since he wants his old friends back especially Tori." He angrily said while he sends a small glare at me. I look shocked at that statement and voice my question "He misses me." I try to keep the joy out of my voice as I ask Sinjin.

"You don't have a clue do you?" He curiously asked me.

"A clue about what?" I quickly ask him.

"Well it's a secret…but since I'm not his friend anymore I guess I can tell you." He smugly said to me which I really hate right now.

"Well?" I impatiently ask him.

He cockily smiles at me and softy said "He has a crush on you." The gang and I were shocked by that revelation then I shakily ask "He doesn't have a crush on me or we would have noticed." I stated to him which everybody else nods their head.

His smiles grew wider and asked "Let me guess the reason why you all think that Robbie doesn't have a crush on Tori is because that he is not bugging her into a date like he did with Trina and Cat?" He said in an all knowing voice which we all nods our head.

He chuckled a bit and said "Of course he wasn't going to bug her into a date. Don't you remember Tori that advice you gave him two month when you two started secretly hanging out." My eyes widen at statement since I gave him advice to not to bug girls into dating him but try to get to know them first. That wasn't the reason why my eyes were widen it was the fact that he knew about Robbie and me even my friends didn't know.

"Don't look so surprise Tori. I told you we made up as friend so of course he would tell me about you and him secretly hanging out. I was shock when told me that but I had to ask him why he didn't try to ask you out. He said in his own words _'I would rather be friends with her than to be nothing to her and I'm not going to ruin that by asking her out like I did with Trina and Cat'_ so after he said that I never brought it up again." He calmly finishes saying to us as he look at me. The rest of the gang just stares at me while I was in my own world thinking about Robbie and me.

I had so many emotions running around in my head that I almost couldn't think straight. On the one hand I was shocked by this since I should have noticed when we hung out together for two freaking month. It wasn't like I didn't like him it was quite the opposite since my feeling for him had grown in the past months. On the other hand I wish I knew about this earlier but I'm glad he listen to my advice and didn't try to ask me out too early. A small part of me was upset that he didn't try to bug me at least one time with a date. I knew I had a crush on him.

"_There I said it okay" _I sarcastically thought to myself.

Now I felt really bad when I remember I said that horrible thing to him. _'I didn't even try to give him a chance to explain' _I sadly thought. I really need to find him and make up with him then hope my chance to be with him isn't ruin. My thoughts were interrupted by Sinjin coughing to get my attention which I quickly focus back on him.

"Anyway when he started to have his doubt about continuing Robarazzi I talk him into continuing it. I know it was selfish of me but it was about time for me to be selfish for once." He solemnly said to us. "I knew once he finishes Robarazzi that we go back to not hanging out again and I didn't want that to happen." He angrily yells at us while he stood up and balls his hands into fists. Beck and Andre were on edge just in case he goes crazy on us. I just stare at him and wonder how we missed all of this his angry.

* * *

><p>He seemly relax as he relax his hand and slowly walk over to the whiteboard then turn around to face us with a dark look on his face and darkly said "The worst day for me is when he quit Robarazzi in front of the camera after you guys blackmail him. After the camera was cut off he quickly pull me aside after everyone left the room and he started to yell at me for talking him into continuing Robarazzi and almost losing his friends for good. He didn't even let me talk to explain thing then he said that our friendship was over. It was because of you guys that I lost my best friend." He darkly glares at all of us. I was about retorted that statement but he quickly cut me off by raising his hand to stop me.<p>

"It's doesn't even matter now since I was hurt I knew we wasn't going to be friends again as long as he was friends with you guys. At first I very hurt by his word but that when I came up with an idea. I knew I had to get revenge against all of you guys including Robbie. I had the perfect revenge in my head not only would the both of you would get hurt but you guys would drop him as a friend." He evilly chuckled _(like Orochimaru)_ at us which made me wanted to punch him in the face. I could tell I wasn't the only one who was thinking the same thing.

He holds up one finger and happily said "Stage one of my plan was to get all of the material from his computer of next week stuff he had for Robarazzi that he forgot to erase. I knew his password since he trusted me with it just in case he forgotten it. Well that really backfire on him now didn't it." He laugh at his own joke while we was all giving him death glare even Cat.

He put up another finger and gleefully said "Stage two of my plan required me to dress up as Robbie so I pay a girl in the make-up department to make me look like Robbie. I had to pay her to not ask question as to why I want to look like Robbie but it was worth the price. After she did a wonderful job on my looks I secretly told Robbie's old staff that Robarazzi was back on which they were happy about it. We did the Friday segment which all of you saw but you couldn't tell the different since the make-up artist did a real good job on me." He had an evil smile on his face and I heard a low growl coming from Jade. Beck noticed it as well and went near her to hopefully calm her down.

He put up a third finger and while grinning at us said "Stage three of my plan didn't even require me to do anything since all I had to do watch you guys yell at Robbie. I was watching the fight you guys had last Friday and I was at the window watching how you guys didn't even give him a chance to defend his self. I have never seen him look so heartbroken before especially when each of you said so hurtful thing to him. The thing that really broken him was when Tori said that their friendship was over it was priceless. I have to give it to you Tori you are truly a heartbreaker aren't you." He evilly grins at me that made me lose my control and I started to go after him but Andre was holding me around my waist. I try to get out of his grasp since I just wanted to throttle him down to the ground.

He chuckled madly at us and said in the best joker voice "Why so serious?" He looks at me when he said that which me wanted to punch him in the jaw.

He put up the fourth finger and look at Jade with smile on his face then said "Stage four I can't take the credit for since it was all Jade's work." He slowly claps his hands together dramatically while we all look at Jade wondering what he talking about. Jade looks confused by that statement then angrily asks "What the hell do you mean by that?" He shook his head slowly at her while waving one of his fingers.

"Already forgotten huh? After you guys blackmailed Robbie and gave him the tapes and clothes back who do you think didn't returned their copy back." He smile at us and the rest of our eyes widen and we quickly look at Jade who was looking anywhere but at us.

"That's right my friends Jade kept her copy of the embarrass tape of him and in which I knew she would upload it on the school website to get her revenge against him. I knew I didn't have to wait long since when I got home from school I saw it on the webpage. So I want to say thank you Jade for embarrassing Robbie in front of the whole school." He laughs at the end then Jade really try to break free from Beck grip but she couldn't and Beck looks like he was really trying to not let her go.

Sinjin looks like he take pleasure in this twisted situation he created and he excitedly said "Stage five of my plan would have me repeating stage two until Robbie came back to school since I knew he wasn't going to be here. I wouldn't come to school if an embarrassing video was on the school website. Once I saw that Robbie indeed wasn't here today I was going to show more video on his blog to get more students to hate him. After the whole school hated Robbie, he would have no choice but to come crawling back to me and accept my friendship again." He looks gleefully at his plan. We were disgusted by his sick and twisted plan just to get his friend back.

He started to frown when he look at us and said "Obviously that part of the plan is ruin with you guys being here so I guess the new make-up artist didn't do a good job this time." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah we figure out that you were a fake." I angrily said to him which everybody agrees too.

"Well that girl who did the make-up last time didn't show up today so I pay another girl to do it but obviously she suck at it. I need to get my money back from her." He angrily said that last part to his self.

"What was the point in all of this? Robbie would have eventually figure out that it was you who did all of this or at least we would had figure it out." I stated to him since I was confused.

"Well if everything turns out as it plans you and everybody at Hollywood Arts would have hated him and never speak to him. Even if you guys would have figure it out I could have easily manipulate him into thinking that you guys are the worse friends. He wouldn't listen to you after the way you guys treated him anyway. Remember you guys are the one who broke the friendship off with him not the other way around since you guys never even gave him a chance to speak." He joyfully said to us who made me think he was right that fact. I hated that he was right about that since we all did broke our friendship with him.

"Now it doesn't matter if you try to tell him the truth because he won't listen to you anymore. Robbie and I will once again be friends again without you guys ruining things for me." He said smugly to us.

I quickly shouted at him "You don't have the right to call him your friend after everything you did to him." The rest of the gang nods their head.

He coldly said "You don't have the right to rights to call him you friends either since I'm more of a friend than you all will ever be." He glares at all of us.

Cat looks horrified by this and she shakily asked "What do you mean?"

He just glance at her with an evil eye and coldly said "What I mean is do you really know who Robbie is?" He simply asked us but before we could even answer he quickly said "Let me asks you guys a few questions and try to answer them honestly okay." He tiredly said to us. We nod our head telling him to continue with his questions.

He continues in a serious voice "Have any of you been to his house before? Did any of you remember his birthday the last two years? Have you guys ever invited him over to his house just because you wanted to hang out with him? Did any of you help him with his bullies' problem? Have any of you used him before? Have you guys ever called him names like puppet boy? Did any of you physically hurt him before? If you can honestly answer those questions truthfully in your heart than look me in the eyes and say 'that I have been there for him better than you'." He calmly said to us.

I took the moment to answer all of those questions in my head. _"Well let's see first off I never been to his house even when he did secretly hang out. I know when his birthday is but I couldn't give him a gift since his birthday is on October. I didn't even know him two years ago so that question doesn't apply to me. I sadly never did invite him to my house unless it was for a school project. We usually hang out at the mall after school or go to the movies. I didn't know Robbie had problem with the school bullies otherwise I would have help him. I wish he told me about them. Sadly I did try to use him to find out about the 'Bird Scene' for Mr. Sikowitz's class. I did call him a nerd before but he told me he didn't mind being call that since that was who he is and proud of it. I never physically hurt before unless it was for a play. I honestly can't say that I have been there for him better than Sinjin but I can at least say I'm a better friend than him." _I look around to see the other having a similar look on their face except Jade who looks very sad for once even Trina look guilty.

I look straight into Sinjin's eyes and sadly said "You right I can't say that I have been there for him better than you." He started to grow a smug look on his face but I was going to wipe it off when I solemnly said "But at least I'm a better friend than you ever be to him." His smug look came quickly off his face and instead he had a scowl on his face.

I was far from done when I continue to let him have it "At least I don't manipulate him into thinking that everyone is against him. I know I am guilty of letting my angry get the better of me but I'm going to make up with him. I might not have been really there for Robbie in the past but that going to change since I'm going to be there for him in the future." I said with determination in my voice as I glare at Sinjin.

"What about you?" Cat quietly spoke up.

"What about me?" Sinjin confusedly asked her as we just look at Cat wondering what she is talking about.

"I mean is what going to happen to you once Robbie hears about your betrayal? Now that we heard your plans for Robbie we're going to tell him about it. I record the whole thing on my phone so Robbie can listen to everything you had said about him. So that what I mean what are you going to do once Robbie hear this conversation?" Cat sadly said to him since she felt sorry for him but the rest of us even Sinjin was impressing by her cleverness. We were also shocked by her attitude and that when I notice she indeed had her phone in her hand.

Sinjin for once look completely lost and defeat by what Cat is saying. He sat down in the nearest chair then put his hands to his face and just sat there without moving. Once we saw that he wasn't going to do anything we was about to leave him all alone. He looks up at us and sadly said to us "I'm the villain of this story huh?" before any of us could respond back we heard a loud noise.

_**BBRRIINGG!**_

The warning bell has rung and we quickly left for class but I turn around before completely leaving the room and sadly said to him "Yes you are the villain of this story. Robbie may forgive us one day but will he ever forgive you? I hope it was worth it." I left him to think about that but as I was leaving I heard him softly crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mr. Sikowitz's Class<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>We all made it on time to Mr. Sikowitz's class but I had a lot on my mind for one I notice that Robbie really wasn't here in class.

"_I guess Sinjin was telling the truth about Robbie not being here today." _I thought as I seen the missing spot next to Cat in the front. The gang had a sad look on their face when they saw the empty spot next to Cat as well. That when both Sinjin and Mr. Sikowitz came in the classroom but I notice both of them had a sad look on their face. I knew why Sinjin was upset but not Mr. Sikowitz and I look at the other who was equally as confused as me.

Andre asked him "What's wrong Mr. Sikowitz?" Every student wonder the same thing since we never seen him upset before.

Mr. Sikowitz sadly said "Well I heard from the principle that your fellow classmate Robbie Shapiro has drop out of Hollywood Arts." The whole classroom was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. That suddenly changes when my friends, Sinjin, and I stood and shouted at the same time.

"**WHAT?**"

Mr. Sikowitz raise his hand up to calm us down and said "I heard from the principle that Robbie and his mother came by the school on Saturday to drop him out of school then clean out his locker while he returns all of his book to his teachers." He solemnly said to us.

Cat sadly asks "Do he know what school he is going to?"

I look at Mr. Sikowitz hopefully but no such luck as Mr. Sikowitz shook his no "They don't know." He finishes sadly to us.

I couldn't believe what I just heard that Robbie Shapiro has left Hollywood Arts forever. I wasn't the only one who had a disbelieving look on their face as I glance at my friends and even Sinjin was shock by this turn of events. Andre and Beck share a look of disappointment on their face with guilt in their eyes. Cat had tears running down her face then she suddenly ran out of the room. Jade had tears in her eyes as well but she wore a disbelieving look on her face like she was in denial of the whole thing. Sinjin look completely in denial and he started to mutter to his self. I got up and went to find Cat then I notice that Jade was following right behind me.

We quickly find her at Robbie's locker and she was crying on it. As we slowly got near her I notice that the locker was indeed clean out and didn't have baby bottle tops on them. I softly touch Cat's shoulder and softly said "Cat" she suddenly lash onto me and cry her heart out.

Jade didn't what to do as I look at her trying to figure out what to do. I just let her cry on my shoulder for awhile since there was nothing else to do. Once she stops crying she look up and sadly said "It's my fault that Robbie left isn't?" Jade and I look shock at that statement and wonder why she blames herself.

Jade quickly said "It wasn't you fault. If you want to blame somebody than blame Sinjin since it was his fault in the first place." I quickly agree with she said "Yeah if he didn't try to screw Robbie over than none of this would even happen." I said in a convincing voice but in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't just Sinjin's fault.

Cat sniffs a bit and innocently said "Really?"

I force a smile and said "Yes" I knew Jade knew I was lying but luckily for me she kept quiet since I'm trying to cheer Cat up.

Cat smile a bit and said "Okay" We walk back to class together but the one thing on my mind was the one phase he said to me before I stop talking to him.

"_Please don't go" _

Those are the same words I want to say to Robbie right now. A lone tear escape my eye as I thought about him. I couldn't believe that my Robbie left me.

"_Is it truly too late to apologize to him?" _I thought as we made it to the classroom.

I remember the last song he sent me a week before he started Robarazzi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>I was on the computer late at night video chatting with Robbie about random stuff until he sent me a recorded song with Rex.

"Here a video of me and Rex singing you a song call _**'Forever Baby' **_I hope you enjoy it. I got to go to sleep before my mom catch me up again so goodnight Tori." Robbie happily said to me while waving at me.

"Goodnight Robbie" I happily said to him while waving him goodbye. He cut off his webcam and I went to my email box to see the video he sent me. I click on it and saw him and Rex sitting on his bed with a microphone in his hand while Rex had a microphone in front of him.

"_**I just want to sing a short song to you Tori" He said while smiling which made me smile too.**_

"_**Yea-Yea just hurry up Lover-Boy I'm sleepy." Rex tiredly said to him.**_

"_**Rex" He scolds Rex while he was blushing while I giggle at them.**_

"_**That's name don't wear it out!" Rex smugly said to him. I shook my head at those two goofy balls.**_

"_**Anyway here go nothing." Robbie clicks a few buttons on his laptop next to him to active the music background.**_

_**(Forever Baby by Robbie and Rex)**_

_Robbie: Move your body right next to mine Rex: Feel the beat and we get lost in time Robbie: I'm your and you're mine Rex: Forever Robbie: Ba-Baby Rex: All the things we want to do Robbie: Never going to let go of you Rex: Meant for me and I'm meant for you Robbie: Forever Rex: Baaaaaabbbbbyyyy!_

"_**I hope you enjoy it Tori." He finishes with a big smile on his face and that where the video end.**_

"I enjoy it Robbie" I said to myself looking a Robbie smiling face which made me blush.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END FLASHBACK <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>That was the first time I ever blush because of Robbie. I thought this as I walk into Mr. Sikowitz's class with Cat and Jade. I know one thing for sure I was going to talk to Robbie myself after school was over and call him this afternoon.

"_I'm not letting you get away from me that easy Robbie." _I determination thought in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the single longest chapter that I had ever written for any of my stories that I have posted up so be happy. I knew somebody would guess it right about Sinjin being the culprit. I wanted to make Sinjin an evil mastermind since I had never seen it done before in the Victorious fanfictions. I made Sinjin like Lex Luthor on Smallville. That's the best way I could describe him since Robbie unintentionally made him like that even though he wasn't the only one who help. They say that hero sometimes make their own villain in which case Robbie did without even knowing about it like Clark did on Smallville with Lex. I know the talk with Sinjin was very long but I wanted you guys to see it from his point of view and have all the detail with the situation. I wanted to show you how Tori felt about Robbie also which I hope I did a good job on and it wasn't too OOC for her. The next chapter is about Robbie talking to some old friends, completely moving into Echo Park, meeting his two roommate, and finally meeting people like Chuck, Ellie, Morgan, Devon, and the Buy More's staff. In the next three or four chapters I'm going to summary Robbie year at school while throwing in only the important detail since I'm trying to get to season two of Victorious and season one of Chuck. That is when the real action begin and where the story will move at a faster pace than what it's right now. For your information just in case I forget about it the timeline for this story is 2007 since I'm matching it up to Chuck's timeline instead of Victorious' timeline. Leave me a review about how I did so far and I will see you guys in a week so peace out. <strong>


	3. Sara, Sakura, and Trina

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I also don't own any song you see.**

**Warning: Crossover with another TV Show will appear in this story so if you don't like it then refrain from reading it. Thank you and have a nice day!**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance/Drama/Family **

* * *

><p><strong>I Am The New Robbie Shapiro<strong>

**Chapter Two – Old Friends and New Friends**

_***Previously On IATNRS* **_

_As I lay on my bed I couldn't help but to wonder if my ex-friends know about my leaving the school. I wonder what would be their reaction to the news. I wonder if they will even care about it at all. I one thing I did knew was I wasn't going to return to that school for a long time or talk to my old friends. Suddenly I hear my cell phone ring and I pull it out from my pocket then look at the number. When I saw the number my eyes widen and I answer it quickly and I hear a happy voice said to me._

"_So I heard that you're going to Performing Arts."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Present Time*<strong>_

I hear a girl voice that I haven't really heard for almost two year now.

"Sakura-chan" I said in a shakily voice.

"Hi to you Robbie-kun how are you doing?" Sakura happily said then she giggles afterward at how I probably sound.

I was almost speechless when I heard her voice again. It been too long since I heard her call me 'Robbie-kun' and it felt great.

"I'm doing fine how about you?" I ask her.

"I'm doing great but now I'm going to be even better now that you're coming to Performing Arts." She excitedly said to me and I laugh at her overjoyed voice it remind me of Cat's personality. I quickly push the thought of my ex-friend aside and ask Sakura a question.

"Hey, Sakura how did you know I was going to Performing Arts?" I questioned her since I know I didn't tell anybody yet.

"I heard it from my mom who found out from your mom." She quickly told me which I should had figure since our mom are friend with each other.

"I should have guessed. So how's Sara doing?" I wonder if those two are still friends since I ruin my friendship with Sinjin.

"_I will have to make up with Sinjin before I leave." _I made a mental note of that.

"Everything with Sara is going great we're roommate here at Echo Park but we each have our own room since both of us are under private housing." She explains to me.

"That's great I'm glad that you two are still friend." I solemnly said to her.

"What's wrong Robbie?" She asked in a concern voice.

"What do mean. I'm fine." I said in a hopefully convincing voice.

"Robbie you can't fool me with that voice. I have known you since way back so I know when you're lying. So what's wrong?" She seriously said to me. I shook my head knowing it was pointless to lie to her.

"_She could always see right through me" _I thought as I started to explain everything about the situation with my old friends, Sinjin, Robarazzi, and my past two years at Hollywood Arts. By the time I was done I had tears in my eyes from explain the whole story to her.

"Oh Robbie" She sadly said to me. She probably didn't know what to say since if the role was reverse I won't know what to say either. I wipe the tears off my face and just waited for her to speak.

We stay silence for awhile until she spoken up and said "You know you're going to have to apologize to Sinjin right?" She asks me which I already knew that I have to apologize to him.

"Yeah I know" I sadly said to her.

"Good because you two are too good old friends to let something like this to come between you two." She seriously said to me. I agree with her about that and I couldn't believe I treated Sinjin like that even though he been with me for the past five years.

"You're right" I tiredly said to her.

"Of Course I'm right." She smugly said to me. We both laugh at that which I'm glad she lightens the mood.

"When are you moving over here?" She happily asks me. I smiles when I thought about hanging out with her and Sara again just like old times.

"Tomorrow morning" I excitedly said to her.

"We're going to have to get together and party all night." She said with so much excitement in her voice that I thought she would explode.

"That's sound like a great idea. Is Sara with you now?" I couldn't but to wonder where my other friend is at.

"No she is working at her job right now." She calmly said to me.

"Really…Where does she work at?" I curiously ask.

"Sara and I work at the same place call Lou. It's a sandwich shop like Subway but a little older. The only reason I'm not working today is because it's my day off." She explains to me.

"Ahh…I remember that place now because it's near my new job at the Buy More." I said to her.

"Really…you're going to be working near us?" She happily asks me.

"Yes because my cousin, Chuck work there and got me a job interview for Nerd Herd today which the boss, Big Mike said I start Thursday after school." I excitedly told her.

"That's great so you know exactly where you're going to be living at in Echo Park?" She nervously asked me.

"Yeah I'm going to be living across from Chuck and Ellie apartment." I answer her.

"Oh okay…Well I got to go and do my homework before I forget so I will see you tomorrow okay." She sounded a bit dejected since she got to get off the phone.

"Yes I can't wait to see you both." I said to her.

"Goodnight Robbie-kun" She softly said to me.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan" I softly said to her.

* * *

><p>After I cut off my phone and I went to lie on my back on my bed. I started to think about my two old friends, Sara and Sakura.<p>

Those two act like sister but they weren't but if people saw them they would think they were. Sakura Yuki is a half-Japanese, half-white with natural smooth silky black hair like her mother that have red highlights in it. She got the highlights even since she befriends Sara since she had natural red hair and like Sakura she got black highlights in her hair. The last time he seen Sakura she was petite size with a fair skin color and also she has onyx black eyes like her father. If I got to compared her to another body type then I would pick Cat since those two are the about the same size _(but that of course was two year ago she might have change since then)_. Sakura's personality is very much like Cat but she is not a total ditzy. She easily gets happy about stuff even if its small thing but she knows when to get serious. She has a crazy fashion style which I don't judge since I wasn't the best dresser either. She likes to wear skirt over her jeans and if Jade had met her she would had hated her the first time she see her. She has always loved to wear colorful clothes. She is also the reason why I love anime so much since she got me hook on it. She is usually the one who cheer me up when something bad happen to me.

My other friend name is Sara Washington. She is a Florida girl with pale skin but not too pale kind of like Jade. She is of course a natural red unlike Cat who is not with black highlights and has crystal blue eyes that can pierce your soul if she glares at you. Her body size at the time would be compare to Tori right now. Sara's personality is the opposite of Sakura which is a little darker but not mean like Jade is to everybody. She consider herself a vampric goth girl since she like most real vampire movie since she doesn't consider Twilight a real vampire movie. The movies she thinks has real vampire in it are "Queen of the Damned" or "Underworld" which I agree too. She is also train in kendo and judo so she knows how to fight which she uses to teach me and Sinjin back in the days. She usually wears black and red gothic clothing, black combat boots, and she had fake vampire fang in her mouth which I secretly found that hot. She is usually the one I always talk to about serious stuff which she never judges me.

Those two are the best people anybody would be lucky to have in their lives. The one thing I love about them the most is that they accepted me as who I am. They never made fun of me for having Rex around and they even had conversation with him every now and then. Now that I'm going to their school I'm both nervous and excited to see them tomorrow.

I glance at my clock and saw it was 6:25 pm. I realize that I must have let my mind wonder off too long and I knew dinner would be ready in five minute. I got up from my bed to go get ready for dinner.

As Robbie left the room he didn't notices that he left his phone on his bed. If he would have cut back on his phone he would had seen five new voice messages on his phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After School – Tori's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang I quickly left class and went to wait by my sister's car so we can go home. I wanted to call Robbie and talk to him privately at home. I couldn't focus on any of my classes today since I was too busy think about Robbie and him leaving Hollywood Arts. I can't imagine him not at school anymore with us or me. I want to talk him out of going away like he did with me when I almost left Hollywood Arts on my first day. Nobody knows this beside me and Robbie but he was the real reason why I really didn't leave Hollywood Arts.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p>As Andre left after saying his final word to me I just walk around feeling that I didn't belong here at this amazing school. I heard foot step behind me so I turn around to see who it was and to my surprise it was Robbie Shapiro without his creepy puppet, Rex. I was curious as to why he came back here instead being in class with the other student.<p>

"Why aren't you in class?" I curiously ask him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replies back to me while arching an eyebrow.

"_Touché"_ I mentally thought. I might as well tell him truth since it can't get any worse than this.

"Cause I don't belong in there that why." I sadly said to him. He shook his head at me.

"Well that where you're wrong because you belong here more than your sister does." He warmly said to me which made me smile but I also laugh a little on the inside when he said that about my sister.

"I don't know after what…" I started to remind him about what happen in class today but he quickly interrupts me by saying "Look what happen in class was Jade being a bitch. It happens to all of us even to her boyfriend. No one is safe from her but you can do what most people in school are afraid to do." He seriously said to me.

"What's that?" I questioned him.

He just slyly smile at me and said "Stand up against her and fight back."

I was shocked at what he said to me. I never imagine this boy who looks like he is scared of his own shadow telling me to stand up to the mean goth girl.

I shakily said "Me stand up to her?" I said in a questioned voice.

He walks toward me while he rubs the back of his head and sheepish said "Yeah because if you do that you will be the first person who had ever done it. Trust me when I say that you'll feel better about yourself and it will also let anyone else know that you will never back down from a challenge." He finishes saying with a small smile on his face which I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

I nod my head at that explanation and I said with an unknown courage in my voice "You're right I need to face my problem head on." He nods his head as I talk. "But first I need to get home and wash the coffee off my hair." I then look at my shirt "I will also need to wash my shirt." I said despair in my voice.

"Do you need a ride home?" He politely asks me.

"Yea I do but I can call my mom." I told him as I went to grab my cell phone. He went toward me and put his hand on top of my hand to stop me. I look at him with curiosity in my eyes and then he softly said "I can give you a quick ride home." He slyly said to me.

"What about class?" I questioned him.

"I can text Mr. Sikowitz that I'm taking you home since you're not feeling well enough to continue class today." He reassures me.

I smile gracefully at him and softly said "Thank you." He just nods his head and he shuttered a bit "Y-You're welcome that what friends are for." His cheeks were red and that when I notice that he had his bookbag already with him. I wonder about that but I wasn't about to ask him since that was his own business.

"We're friend?" I asked him.

His cheeks turn beet red and he started to stammer "W-What I-I m-mean – I-I didn't m-mean – I-I'm s-sorry…" I stop him before he continues and happily said "Of Course we're friends." He let out breathe that he was holding in and I lightly giggle at him as we left school that day as friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>It was because of him that I stood up against Jade on the next day in class. I wish I would have gotten to know him better after that day but sadly I didn't. It was only after the whole Trina and Cat kiss thing that I have gotten to really know Robbie which I enjoy a lot. It's my turn to convince him not to give up on Hollywood Arts, his friends, and me.

I finally see my sister walking toward her car and I impatiently said to her "What took you so long?" She just rolled her eyes at me and said in a nonchalant voice "I was getting make-up from my locker. Why do you even care that I took so long? You usually don't mind since you usual talk to your little friends." She questioned me which she is right about since I do talk to me friend before she arrives. Today was different since today might be the last time I talk to Robbie.

"Well today is different since I found out that Robbie have drop out of Hollywood Arts." She had a shocked look on her face but I continue quickly said "I need to get home so I can call him and hopefully talk him out of it." I said in all in one breath.

"He is leaving…" She started to say which I nod my head and she finish saying "me?" I nod my head but then I heard what she said and quickly look at her with confused and angry look on my face and said "What do you mean 'he leaving you'?" I ask her with a lace of jealousy mix with anger in my voice.

"Well obviously he likes me." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I felt a little jealousy at that statement since he did use to like her. "Don't tell anybody this but he has been secretly helping me with my make-up since he give me tips on how to put it on better." She seriously said to me.

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. On the one hand I was angry at her for thinking that he is leaving her which is not the case. On the other hand I felt a spark of jealousy hearing that Robbie been helping her with her make-up which I didn't knew he was a make-up artist.

"When had he helped you out? Most of the time you rejected him in public." I was curious about this situation between them.

"I got another secret to tell you. Get in the car and I will tell you." She quickly said to me which I comply and got in the car. She started up the car and drove out of the school.

She said in a hush voice like she was telling a gossip "Well ever since two month ago when he stop asking me out which at first I was glad but a little later on I kind of miss it. I now know who to thanks for that." She turns her head slightly toward me while she glares at me which I nervously whistle while looking at the window. She continues talking "Anyway after he stops asking me out I went to confront him about it. He said that he was sorry but it would be pointless into continuing asking me out if I was going to say no all the time. He also said that we could start by being friend and hang out. I didn't want to hang out with him in public but I decided to hang out with him in private. The first time we hung out I got to admit it was fun so we have been secretly hang out while I kept my popular imagine up at school and act like I didn't like him. We have been secret friend even since and that when he started to give me secret make-up tips." She finishes saying to me which I was utterly shocked by all of this since not only Robbie had taken my advice but apply it to Trina but it apparently it worked.

"How did anybody not notice it before?" I ask out loud but I couldn't keep the awe from my voice.

"Duh…Isn't it obvious?" She said with a raise eyebrow while she was driving.

"Ahh…no not really." I confusedly said to her.

"I'm a great actress that why duh." She smugly said to me.

"…" I was utterly speechless since I couldn't comeback with anything. She definitely did trick me and everybody else into believing that she didn't like Robbie. She might be the greatest actress in the whole school with an act like that.

"_Maybe she does belong in Hollywood Arts" _I mentally thought as she continues driving us home.

"I can honestly say that Robbie has been a true friend to me. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world." She solemnly said to me with a sincere smile on her face.

I didn't know how I should feel about that confession. I wanted Trina to have a true friend instead of those mean girls she hangs out with all the time. I was happy that Robbie was able to make friend with Trina too. Another part of me didn't want those two to get too close with each other then start dating out of the blue. I'm secretly hoping that Robbie is mad at her too like he is probably with us. All I know is that I hope 'Tribbie' doesn't happen in this lifetime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vega's House – 4:00 p.m.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>As soon as we got home I quickly went in the house so I could call Robbie. I ran upstairs to my room and I quickly open the door then slam the door shut. I pull out my cell phone then hold five on my phone since I had Robbie on speed dial. I waited for three second before I heard his voice but to my disappointment it was the voice mailbox. I waited until the voice mailbox told me that I could leave a message on his phone.

After I had the beep signally me that I can leave a message I started to said "Hey Robbie, it me Tori, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but please call me back its very important. Bye." I ended the message then send it to him. As soon as I end the message I threw my phone on my nightstand and jump on my bed. I groaned loudly on my pillow that I grab next to me.

I heard the door opened in my room and look up to see Trina standing there for once having a worried expression on her face as she looks at me. I figure she probably knew I didn't get in hold of Robbie as she came toward me with her arms open waiting for me to hug her. I gladly accept the hug as I put my tired head on her left shoulder while she rubs my back for support. I know that most of the time Trina and I fight a lot but we have our moment when we are peaceful with each other.

"Everything will be okay Tori." She smoothly said as I shook my head on her shoulder.

"He cut off his phone just to avoid us. I bet he won't even listen to the voice message I sent him." I sadly said

"Maybe he is busy with something. Just wait a couple of hours then try calling him back." She told me.

"I will try" I sighed. I didn't really wanted to wait but I have no choice since I can't get in hold of him.

"Thanks Trina" I sincerely said to her as I let go of the hug.

She smiles at me and put her hands on my shoulder then seriously said "If you get reach him I will try to get in contact with him." She said as she pat my back comfortably which I just nod my head.

As she was leaving my room she quickly turn her head toward me and said "Beside he own me a date which we need to talk about later with the details." She winks at me as she finally left my room to go downstairs.

"You had to ruin the good moment didn't you?" I loudly yell at her and her only reply was her laughing at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robbie's House – After Dinner<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>After I had a great meal that my mom cooked I quickly went upstairs to check my phone since I realized I left it in my room. As I opened my door to my room I felt weird since this would the last time I would call this place my room. I look around my room to see many boxes pack with all of my things. The only things that are not pack up are my laptop, Rex, my guitar, and some clothes that I'm going to wear tomorrow. I was going to miss this place as I had some good memories with my friends here.

After I stop myself from going down memory lane I went to get my cell phone that was on my bed. I cut on my phone to see that I got five new voice messages which surprise me.

"_I wonder who was calling me and leaving me messages." _I thought as I look through my phone to see who left what on my phone. I see that the four message was from Tori, Trina, Cat, and surprisingly Jade which I figure they got the message that I was leaving Hollywood Arts.

"_I wonder why they want to talk to me. I thought they would be happy that I'm gone." _I bitterly thought but I did feel guilty for not answering Trina's call since she didn't yell at me like the other did. I had nothing against her at all since she is my only friend at Hollywood Arts.

The last one was from Sinjin which also surprise me since I told him that we weren't friends anymore. I felt guilty about that which is why I was going to call him first before I might try the other. As I dial his number I thought about all the things he did for me which I never really thanks him for. I should have been a better friend to him in the last two years but I was too busy worrying about my feeling instead of his feeling. I knew I was selfish in our relationship ever since Sara and Sakura had left but hopefully I could repair our friendship before it gets completely destroy. I hope that he will forgive me for all of my past mistakes. Sinjin's phone went straight to voicemail box which I really hope it didn't but I decide to leave him a message anyway.

"Hey Sinjin, it's me Robbie, I see you sent me a message so I wanted to talk to you. I just want to apologize for being a terrible friend and blaming you for the whole _'Robarazzi'. _I know it wasn't really your fault and I let my anger get the best of me. I really wanted to say that I'm truly sorry for the past two years of our life. I know I was selfish jerk ever since Sara and Sakura left but you stuck by me ever since but I never really thank you. Well I know I'm late but Thank You Sinjin for being a true friend that anybody would be lucky to have in their life. I hope you get this message since this might likely be the last time I talk to you until I settle in my new school. I hope you're not mad at me for changing school but I had to leave and I hope you'll understand someday. See ya" I ended the long message and send it to him.

I look at my phone deciding if I wanted to listen to anybody else message today. After a few second of deciding I choose not to listen to the rest of the message today. I close my phone and went to pack the rest of my items in the boxes then I was going to sleep early. I'm leaving early to go to my new apartment tomorrow so I had to quickly pack the rest of my stuff which included Rex who was being usually quiet right now. After I finish packing my stuff I went to take a shower so I can go to bed.

After I finish taking my shower I went to lie on my bed. As I lie on my bed I started to wonder if what I'm doing is the right thing to do. As by magic two being appear on my sides again. On my left side is Devil Robbie then on my right side is Angel Robbie ready to give me answer to my thoughts.

"_Penny for your thoughts" _Devil Robbie sarcastically asks me while Angel Robbie shook his head at him.

"I just wondering if I'm doing the right thing or not by leaving without saying goodbye" I said truthfully to them since there was point to lie to myself.

"_Of Course you're doing the right thing. Stop second guessing yourself and move on with your life." _Devil Robbie tiredly said while he rolled his eyes at me.

"_Don't listen to him again. You should call your ex-friends and tell them why you're leaving then say goodbye." _Angel Robbie smoothly said to me while Devil Robbie was mocking him.

"_Remember kid they abandon you not the other way around. Screw them!" _Devil Robbie angrily said while Angel Robbie glared at him.

"_Not all of them abandon you. Remember Trina! She never yells at you so at least you can call her if nothing else." _Angel Robbie begged me.

"_I actually agree with angel boy over here. Call her or at least leave her a message on her phone." _Devil Robbie left after saying that with Angel Robbie right behind him.

I grab my phone on my nightstand and I sent a text message to Trina pretty much that I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye to her and stuff. I knew I would have to make it up to her but at least she wouldn't hate me. After I sent the message to her I quickly cut off my phone since I didn't want to read the reply that I knew she would send to me. I try to go to sleep but I knew it would be hard to do with a lot of thing on my mind. The things I thought most about was Tori and how my relationship with her is going to change once I finally leave tomorrow. I glance at my open window to see the full moon shine upon me.

"Goodnight Tori" I whisper toward the open window secretly hoping that she would somehow hear me. I felt a tiny bit better but only a tiny bit and with that I went to sleep but not before heard an angelic voice said

"_Goodnight Robbie" _

The voice kind of sound like Tori but which I hope it was but it could be my hopeful wishing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's Room – Late Night<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>I waited almost all night hopeful that Robbie got my message and he would call me back but in the back of my mind I knew he wouldn't call me. I wanted to stay positive about the whole thing but I got to face facts. Robbie was moving away and I may never see him again. I couldn't truly face that he was leaving Hollywood Arts and all of his friends.

"_Who am I kidding? Robbie lost all of friends because of a misunderstanding and Sinjin." _I sadly thought

"The only friend at Hollywood Arts that Robbie probably thinks he has is Trina." I gloomily sulk on my chair. I didn't really like the fact that Trina was so close to Robbie more than me.

I look at the clock and saw it was 10:30 pm so with that in mind I went to bed to go to sleep. As I went toward my bed I look out my window and saw the full moon in the sky.

I walk to my open window and I heard a soft voice enter my ears and heard _'Goodnight Tori'. _I almost freak out a little since it sounded like Robbie's voice but it was just the voice I wanted to hear. I know my ears are probably playing tricks on me but I didn't care since it made me smile.

"Goodnight Robbie" I whisper toward the open window secretly hoping that he would somehow hear me.

I went to sleep knowing somehow he might have heard me wishing him a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for having this chapter late but my internet got cut off so I had to go to a café to send my new chapter. I have been also rewritten my rade's story <strong>_**"Out with the old and in with the New" **_**and I will post the new rewritten story soon. That story will be replaced in the coming week but I promise the rewritten one will be better than the old one. I stretch this chapter a bit since I didn't want to put the big move here in this chapter so I added new scene into this chapter. I hope this chapter explains a little more about how Tori feel about Robbie. I hope you enjoy the new friendship I decide to add in the story with Robbie & Trina. You probably didn't expect that did you? To tell you the truth I didn't either but I decide to have some fun with Trina. It also explains how the hell she got into Hollywood Arts since I don't know how she got into the school on the show. The next chapter will definitely be the moving chapter and see the friends and all that stuff I said before. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm not sure when I will be able to post the next chapter since I got a new job with a new schedule. I will try to make it work so until next my fellow reader peace out. **


	4. Warning update

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex


End file.
